Screwing up
by crawlingpassionateshipper
Summary: Emma thought it was only just sex, but she noticed that she was wrong. Was it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I don't own OUAT.**

**Hope everyone enjoys it!**

"Emma?"

The blonde just smiled; such a relief being called by her first name.

Emma and Regina have been "seeing each other" (a very polite way to say that they've been screwing each other) for something about four months now.

"Yes? How can I help you, 'Gina?" – Emma answered while blinking at Regina, a playful smile painted on her lips.

"By telling me the truth, maybe?"

"What truth?"

"Where are we?"

"Hm, Storybrook, I guess" – Emma glanced around to assure her point.

"No, not this. I mean we" - Regina pointed straight to Emma, and then to herself – "where are we?"

"Oh, this…" – Emma suddenly tensed.

"Yeah, this… relation…?"

Emma frowned. When all the casual encounters just started, they've made an agreement. It was just sex, nothing beyond this.

"I think on the same page we've ever been, Regina."

"You see Miss Swan. There is my problem."

"What?"

"I'm a grown woman, Miss Swan. And I want more than just sex. I want a commitment, a relationship. I want to be with somebody for more than two or three hours per night. And as I can see, that's not what you're wanting, am I right?"

She was right. Besides being a natural runner when things went wrong, Emma wasn't ready to have a girlfriend.

"You're right, Gina. I can't give you what you want."

'_I wish you could'_ – Regina only thought as she nodded at the Sheriff.

"So, this, whatever it is… Is coming to an end, right?"

"Yeah, then I think so" – Emma spoke frankly and Regina noticed with sadness that there was no sign of regretting or even disappointment in her voice.

"So, I guess we're going to see each other… around?"

"Yeah, whenever I'll come to pick up Henry and stuff…"

"So, goodbye, Miss Swan."

"Goodbye, Gina; I mean, Mayor Mills" – Emma smirked, trying to enlighten the mood.

"It's okay if you want to call me Regina."

"Okay by me if you want to keep calling me Emma…" – the blonde woman smiled.

"But I don't want to."

The brunette turned around, the sound of her stilettos echoing down the street as she tried her best, not to cry.

Emma decided to go to the Granny's to grab a cup of coffee and talk to her best friend.

"Hey Emma, can I get you the usual?"

"Yes Rubes, please. Hey! Wanna hear something weird?"

"Yeah, tell me."

Ruby became one of Emma's best friends. She used to tell everything to her, included her "whatever it was" with Regina.

"Regina and I aren't just able to see each other anymore…"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Suddenly she came with some bullshit of wanting to be in a relationship or something…"

"And you?"

"Declined her suggestion, of course!"

"No shit?"

"Yeah, Rubes. I just want someone to, you know… To… relieve me."

"Oh, I see; But, no regrets, Emma?"

"Why? I never wanted a relationship. I mean, of course, the sex was earthshaking, but it's not like I'm going to miss her or something." – Emma shrugged.

"Yeah…" - Ruby nodded at the blonde.

"What? Geez, it has been just sex!"

"Yes, Emma. Just sex."

Two weeks went by since the "broke up". Emma knocked at the Mayor's door.

"Miss Swan, you're early. That's something new". – Regina was smiling.

"Not as rare as seeing a smile on your face, Miss Mayor".

"I have some reasons to…"

"I won't doubt it," – Emma tried hard to keep the formal tone, but Regina's smile was too cute for her to resist.

They stared at each other awkwardly until Henry came downstairs.

"Ready, kiddo?" – Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"What's wrong, Henry?" – Regina asked, frowning.

He hugged her in a goodbye.

"Nothing, mom. See you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, baby. See you tomorrow."

Emma reached for him, but he went marching fast to the bug.

"What is wrong with the kid?" – She asked Regina.

"No idea. Have a nice Saturday, you two." – Regina wished before closing the door.

Henry was a smart kid. He noticed that his moms were getting along. And, whatever happened to them was making Regina happy. He liked to see her happy. She was even singing in the shower again. But suddenly Emma and Regina started treating each other formally again. And Regina stopped singing. He assumed that Emma has done something to his brunette mother and this made him mad at the blonde.

After being two weeks and a half apart, Regina started to cross the Sheriff's mind. Emma was driving and suddenly stopped at the front of the Mills' Mansion. She looked at the door, remembering how she used to sneak into the mansion through the night. How Regina was always waiting for her, in her silky nightgown, with a smirk on her face that she always gladly put out with a soft kiss: A soft, tender and warm kiss. The remembrance was making the blonde's body temperature rise.

'_She's hot. I miss the sex. That's it.'_ – Emma was pretty sure that she was right.

Anyway, she decided to get the hell out of there and drive to Granny's to buy her a soda. She really needed to cool off.

She entered the diner blindly, looking for a table in the corner next to the window so she can observe the landscape, hopefully, this way forcing her mind to stop picturing Regina on a nightgown. But then she heard the infallible familiar giggle.

'_This just can't be right. I'm picturing things; that just can't be right.'_

She was not wrong. There was, on the counter, sitting with their son, Regina Mills, in all her glory. Henry just spread some ice cream on the peak of her nose and she was smirking and giggling at him. She tried to focus on how happy his son was. Since he realized that he was wrong, that his mom had nothing but love for him, Henry started treating Regina better. Emma was trying hard to concentrate on her son's joyful expression, but she just couldn't depart her eyes from looking at Regina. With ice cream on her face, making funny expressions and giggling as she squeezed her eyes, scowled her nose and her lips curled up in a smile; it was too freaking cute to be true.

She didn't notice she was smiling until Ruby got around.

"What's up for today, Swan? Bear claws? Cocoa? Coffee?" – Ruby looked at the counter – "Maybe Regina?" – She smirked.

At the last word, Emma came back to earth.

"What?"

"I'm the waitress, I get to ask the questions. What's up for today?"

"Ahm, just a large soda, please."

"Coming."

Emma turned her attention to the counter again. Regina was kissing Henry's forehead and the boy was trying to run from her, anxious to play outside with his friends. Regina finally lets him go, but not before pinching his always blushing cheeks.

"Mom!" He protested, and Regina smiled.

"Granny, could you bring me a strawberry ice cream, please?"

Emma noticed her voice was a little different, throaty like she had been crying. Emma wondered why.

"There you go, Regina."

"Thanks. Henry's ice cream made me want one for my own. My thighs will pay for it later" – Regina complained. Granny just smiled.

'_You could eat all the ice cream in the fucking world and you'd still be the hottest woman alive'_ – Emma thought, with a smile curling up her lips.

Ruby finally came with her soda. Emma took a large gulp;

"So, why are you smiling about, woman?" – Ruby asked while sitting down next to her.

Emma took another gulp and glanced at Regina.

"Oh, I see…"

"Can you imagine? She is worried about ice cream making her fat…" - Emma gave a childish smile.

"She's smoking. Not ice-cream enough in this entire town to ruin that body…"

"I know, right?"

"So, Ems…" - Ruby started in a serious tone – "I was thinking… I'm not a child anymore and I kinda want to settle. So wants Regina…"

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"So… Do you think I had any chance with…? You know" – Ruby glanced at the older woman – "her?"

"Don't you dare…" – Emma shook her head to the negative.

"Yeah, right, thanks for the help…"

"I meant it" – Emma took another big gulp from her soda – "don't you fucking dare, Rubes."

"Why not?"

"You-you guys have nothing in common!"

Without even noticing it, Emma was getting very nervous.

"And you two were like what, soul mates?"

"It was just sex, Rubes."

Ruby stood up with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, right."

Emma caught herself looking at the brunette once again. The way she ate her ice cream made Emma think about her lips and tongues together, and she was dying to feel it once more. Then it finally hit her: Wasn't only about the sex. Regina was hot, sure, but she was also caring, lovely, fun and… Now Emma was remembering how Regina always tried to get together with her after sex. But she never let her. She always ran away. Now she was thinking about Regina's embrace while they kissed, so warm and protective; She always has wondered how would be if she just let Regina evolve her while in bed.

'_God, if those arms aren't a nice place to be'_ – she thought. And suddenly all that Emma wanted was run and evolve her brunette on a hug and whisper in her ear that everything was going fine. Because somewhere deep inside, Emma was falling for her. And the feeling was amazing.

She decided to go to Regina, to tell her how she felt. That she wanted to kiss her; to cuddle; to buy her flowers; She was ready to be her girlfriend.

Emma was pretty excited… Until she hears the bell of the Diner.

Suddenly entered a woman who Emma had never seen before. Blonde and straightened hair; she was away taller than the Sheriff herself and thinner too. Her presence filled the room, she looked like a Victorias's Secret angel. Her straight hair was in a fancy ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a tailored jacket over a striped blouse. Her stilettos sounded just like Regina's... REGINA.

The attractive blonde sat next to the brunette and touched her arm.

'_She touched her fucking arm.'_ – Emma thought, gritting her teeth.

"Regina Mills…? … With ice cream? What the heck just happened?" – The woman said while making herself more comfortable next to the Mayor.

Regina was smiling; freaking smiling.

And Emma's blood was boiling.

The mysterious woman had a strong voice, but it melted as she talked to the brunette woman.

"Once in a while I think that I can surrender some pleasures that life was to offer, don't you think, Cecille?"

'_Cecille; so that is the bitch's name.'_– Emma thought. 'Wait? Is Gina really flirting with her?'

The women at the counter were laughing.

"Ice cream won't do you any harm, cutie."

Emma widened her blue-green eyes. Her hold on the glass was so tight that the knuckles of her fingers were starting to go white – 'She just called her what?'

"You say this because" – Regina gestured to Cecille's perfect body – "you don't really have to worry, dearie."

"Neither do you. All the ice cream in the world wouldn't cause any damage to your perfect figure, Gina."

Gina. Emma gave up when tears started filling her eyes. Took her two months to get Regina letting her call the Mayor 'Gina' without frowning. And now…

Cecille leaned her body over Regina and whispered something in the brunette's ear, something that made her giggle. Emma's heart was sinking, but once her legs felt like they were made of jelly, she just decided to hide herself behind the menu.

She couldn't say how much time passes until she heard the stilettos. She looked up from her hiding place just in time to see how Cecille opened the door to Regina and let her pass. As she did, she stared at the brunette's ass and smiling rested one hand on her small back.

Emma waited, anxious for a gesture of Regina taking the hand away, but she never did it.

Cecille is mine though. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Sorry it took me so long, life got in the way! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Emma was at the kitchen's apartment, sitting by the counter. She was pretending to listen whatever was her mother was babbling about. Her plans of being a good listener went downhill once Snow asked about what she'd been talking.

"Emma? Earth to Emma?"

"Hm, what?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I am..."

Snow raised one eyebrow at her daughter.

"I-I wasn't, I'm sorry..."

"Emma, darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" - Emma said under a deep breath.

"Really?"

"She's upset because mom is dating Cecille!" - Henry came downstairs.

"DATING? Is she...? I-I mean, no Henry, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are!" - He teased her.

"But, dating? Like a real thing? I mean, I've seen they've been fooling around for the last couple weeks, but..." - Snow chimed in.

"Yes Henry, you're probably mistaken..." - Emma tried.

Henry shrugged.

"Mom talks lots about Cecille, and she had been around the mansion a couple times..."

"Yeah, but still..." - Emma was interrupted by the crying of her baby brother.

"Oh, I'll see him! He's probably starving!" - Snow said as she rushed towards the baby who was at the living room.

"And so am I! Where's grandpa with the food?" - Henry asked.

"Oh yes... I forgot to tell, he couldn't pick up the food, a kind of emergency happened when he was on his way, so..."

"And now you remember that? Come on, Snow, are you trying to starve us to death?" - Emma played while already reaching for her car keys - "I'll pick up our food, be here in a couple minutes..."

"Please hurry! And remember, no emergency is bigger than your son's empty belly!" - Henry joked.

She chuckled and let the loft's door close behind her.

* * *

No wonder that Ruby couldn't manage to deliver at their apartment, the Diner was crowded. Emma found a space at the counter and called for her friend.

"Hey Ruby, everything okay with my order?"

"Yes, it was almost getting cold! I'll get it for you, just hang on a sec!"

Emma winked at her and took the free time to look around the Diner; it looked like almost the entire city decided to enjoy a night out, she almost regretted not taking her family out too.

She smiled politely at a few known citizens before feeling Ruby's hands on her shoulder.

"Here you go, darling. Think you can manage to balance this box until the car? Our bag's stock is kinda low..."

"No problem Rubes, I'm a master of balance, and..."

The chatting that was running suddenly stopped by the indistinct sound of food being dropped.

"Shit Rubes, I'm sorry, I..." - Emma turned her head back and forth before taking some initiative and reaching for the box she just dropped.

Ruby turned her head to take a look at was has probably taken Emma's attention.

And then she saw it.

At table six, Regina was staring at the scene like everybody, her mouth agape. Her date seemed more annoyed than curious; she was holding Regina's hand and rolled her eyes towards Emma.

"Emma honey, you just go. I'll clean this mess. Unless you want to wait until I..."

"I-I'm okay, Ruby, I just need to..."

Ruby grabbed Emma by the elbow and helped her to stable herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, is only that I didn't expect... I-I'll just go, okay? Sorry for the mess..."

"Don't worry" - Ruby took another glance at table six just to see Regina gesturing towards her. She made a sign so the brunette could wait for a minute.

Before Emma left, a sad expression decorating her face, Ruby came back at Regina's table.

"May I help you, Regina?" - The waitress smiled.

"No, everything is fine, it was just that... What happened to Miss Swan, was she okay?"

Cecille huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, she just... you know what, I don't even know! Emma Swan is so crazy!" - Ruby tried to cover, she had already noticed that Regina's company didn't like the sheriff that much.

Regina noticed and just agreed.

"Yeah, she is..."

"Anything else, ladies?"

"No, that would be all. You may go" - Cecille spoke in a coarse tone and just earned a look from Ruby, who stilled standing there.

"We're fine Ruby, thank you" - Regina smiled at her and the waitress finally moved.

"Have a nice night, Regina..." - Ruby spoke before leaving them alone.

"This... Waitress..." - Cecille spoke and gestured with disdain - "doesn't seem very fond of me..."

"She... She's friend with Emma, and it's not secret that you don't like Miss Swan..."

"People had noticed? Really?"

"Do you care?" - Regina raised one eyebrow.

"Not even a bit. The only person I care about is right here, and I can tell you, she likes me..." - Cecille winked and got a little closer.

"Oh, really?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Hm, not at all..." - The older woman replied with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Emma arrived later than her family expected; she needed a few minutes to recompose herself before driving back home.

"There she is! Even your dad came back from his patrol and... Oh Emma, what's wrong, dear?"

Emma thought that she could hide her sadness, but her mother seemed to be capable to see through her mask.

"Nothing, is just that..."

"Is this ma? Thank God! Hey, where's the food?"

Snow took one of Emma's shaking hands and looked back to face Henry.

"Henry, please, call the pizza place. Your mom is not feeling so well..."

Charming overheard them and entered the space too.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, nothing serious. She's just a little dizzy, come Emma, let's go to your room. You guys call me once the pizza arrives..."

Emma, glad of having her mother's support, let the woman walk her through the stairs.

"Will you be okay, ma?" - Henry asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, it's just... everything is fine, Henry, I just... need to lay down a little...

* * *

Emma tossed herself over the fluffy bed, hands covering her tear stained face. Snow sat next to her.

"Wanna talk about whatever happened?"

"Not really..."

"Just tell me, was it something serious, should I get worried?"

"No, nothing to be worried about..." - Emma sighed as she sat up - "just your daughter being as idiotic as ever..."

"You're not an idiot!"

"Yes I am! Me and Regina used to have something, and now I just..."

"Wait, let me get things straight: you and Regina were... friends with benefits, right?"

"Yes... but that was until the dumb Emma realized she wanted something more..."

"And why didn't you tell...?"

"Regina?"

"Yeah."

"She was already walking around town with her new accessory, that ugly blonde that..."

"Hm, actually Cecille is rather attractive..." - Snow provoked.

"Mother! You're not helping!"

"Sorry Emma, I couldn't help. But hey, you still can talk to her!"

"And sound like a jealous kid that only wants the toy now because she's seeing another kid playing with it?"

"But isn't that the truth?"

"NO! I-I... It took me some time, but I realized it sooner, I was just... ugh..."

"You're just as stubborn as your father, it took you some time to surrender to your own feelings..."

"Exactly. And now, knowing that I can have her, is just so frustrating, uuugh!" - Emma sat closer to her mother and rested her head over the older woman's lap.

"You still didn't tell me what made you so... wait, did you see them? Together?"

"Yes..." - Emma pouted - "they were at The Diner, together, like a couple, and... and Regina was kissing her..."

"Oh Emma, I am so sorry..."

"Nobody regrets anything more than I do, mother. No one..."

_"Pizza's here!"_ \- Henry screamed from downstairs.

"Let's go get some pizza..."

"Not hungry, mom..."

_"MA, GET DOWN, I'VE GOT BACON PIZZA!"_ \- The boy called once again.

"Oh..." - Emma groaned and buried her head further onto her mother's lap.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Bacon pizza... is Regina's favorite!"

Snow just shook her head as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Her kid was suffering from loving her former stepmother and also former arch enemy. What a life.


End file.
